Indeed
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: Chad's thoughts during a scene in "My Two Chads" where he must pretend to be Chaz in order to fool Sonny. Channy implied, as always.


**So I have an explanation for my absence from the boards: school. Yes, that one little thing that has been holding me back. I've been meaning to post Chad's blog again, but I just haven't found the time (I am currently doing this instead of typing my book report), so I'm hoping this one shot will compensate as something. I got the idea from "My Two Chads" which wasn't my favorite episode, but it still had writing opportunities in there. Enjoy! **

* * *

Indeed

Chad's POV

I sighed as I relaxed into the chair by my makeup table. Who knew that avoiding Sonny would be such hard work? Granted, I probably shouldn't be avoiding her in the first place and just tell her the truth, but this is a lot easier and a lot less painful.

My hair specialist, Carmella, walked over to me with a comb and hairspray, signaling that it was time for me to prep before shooting for The Falls.

I was just starting to calm down from all of the running I had been doing when Carmella asked: "Mr. Cooper, why does your hair have leaves in it?"

I shot up higher into the chair and took a good look at myself in the mirror. There they were, clear as day, green and brown leaves in my gorgeous hair. I groaned and brushed them out, thinking back to when I had jumped in a bush just to be sure that Sonny didn't see me again. I mean, one time was bad enough (what was I thinking- taking a drive through the back of the lot at the busiest time?), but two was unacceptable.

Just as all of the leaves were out and everything looked perfect once more, I felt a sharp tugging on my ear, yanking me out of the chair. Speak of the devil, there is Sonny Munroe. I gulp, mainly because I have no explanation (or lie) planned for her.

"Well, that rules out hologram." She says absentmindedly, as if I had a clue to what she was talking about. "And I never saw Avatar so I'm in no position to judge…" She rambles on, now encircling me. "But what I do know is that I saw two of you."

I look down at the ground, silently begging my mind to come up with something- fast!

"So, uh…" Sonny continues. "Where's your secret girlfriend, Chad?" I smile to myself as an idea comes to me. Who says that I have to be Chad?

I laugh. "First of all, there's no secret girlfriend." That's not a lie, actually. I would never cheat on Sonny. "Second, you didn't see Avatar?" I ask her, knowing fully well that I had never wanted to see it, so, unlike the rest of the planet, we didn't go.

Sonny throws her hands out in front of her. "You didn't take me!"

"Chad didn't take you." I said, because I didn't. If she wants to see Avatar, she's going without me. "Sonny, I'm not Chad. I'm his stunt double, Chaz." I say, sticking out my right arm for her to shake.

"You know I'm not buying it and neither is my stunt double," She steps to the left as if to signify her being a different person. "Bunny." Wow.

Just then, the dude over the intercom in the studio announced for Chad Dylan Cooper to go to wardrobe. Oh, shoot. I gulp and stick my hands in my pockets, hoping Sonny can't tell that I am slowly losing my cover.

"Well, go." She tells me. How I wish I could.

"I would if I was Chad Dylan Cooper, but I'm not. We're a completely different person; I'm Chaz Milton Looper." I stick out my hand again, thanking my head for remembering Chaz's full name. It's kind of strange how it rhymes exactly with mine.

Sonny still doesn't look convinced. "Really?" She asks, knowing full well it normally sets me off. But I have to keep reminding myself I'm not me, I'm Chaz. Now what would Chaz say?

"Indeed." I smile, stealing one of Chaz's terms. This catches Sonny off-guard.

"Indeed? No, you were supposed to say 'really' and then, we would have gone, 'good' 'good' 'fine' 'fine'!" She exclaims; I just stare at her.

"Yeah, well, like I said, Chaz." I say, emphasizing the Z.

The brunette steps forward towards me. "Alright, well, this isn't over, Cha-" She begins, obviously not knowing which letter to end with.

"Zzzzz." I interrupt, hoping this finally gets her off my case.

"Right, well, I'm going to go to wardrobe to find the ddddd." Sonny smirks, drawing out the letter D. I give her a thumbs up as if I weren't interested as she turns to go.

She is almost out the door when she zips back around one final time. I give her a sweet wave and a smile. Sonny just squints and does that weird 'I'm watching you' thing with her fingers.

I take a deep breath as soon as I know she is gone. Sonny's not dumb, I know she'll figure out who is who soon enough. I duck down and go out the opposite door to shoot for Mackenzie Falls. At least when she does find out, I can pretend to be Chaz again.

Besides, I finally fooled Sonny Munroe with my acting. That's got to count for something.

* * *

**I always like writing from Chad's POV, although he was very out of character in this episode as compared to Chad with a Chance. Anyway, will you review and make this book report feel less terrible to do? :D**


End file.
